gintamafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yuki no Tsubasa
|kanji=雪のツバサ |rōmaji= |english=Snow Wings |polish=Śnieżne Skrzydła |band=redballoon |composer= |song number=3 |episodes=Odcinek 25 - Odcinek 37 |previous song=Mr. Raindrop |next song=Candy Line }} Yuki no Tsubasa jest trzecim endingiem anime Gintama. Wykonuje go redballoon. Postacie Tekst Utworu Polski= Lodowata noc ciągle trwa Zaczęliśmy czekać na ciepło Sny rozproszone zbyt wieloma modlitwami Które z tych fragmentów staną się prawdą? Piękne serca przecięte przez inne, nawet o świcie na ulicach są zbyt daleko My, z gwiazd zimy Żeglujemy w naszych snach Czyste, białe uczucia, które czuję w swej piersi Wylały się i wstrząsnęły mną Bo życzliwość sypała się z nieba Śnieg przybliża się do siebie jak skrzydła Zwijają się wokół moich ramion Ludzie którzy "doświadczyli samotności i nie potrafią żyć" Zakochują się w słabości, więc... Rzeczy nie mogą się zmienić tylko od lekkiego dotyku ust Ale jutro, które coś zamrozi Rysuje się razem Czyste, białe myśli, które delikatnie się spiętrzyły Gdyby chociaż mogły iść ze mną Jestem ciekaw, co będę w stanie zrobić w tej samotności? Śnieg zamyka się jak skrzydła By chronić ciepło Trzymam to nowo narodzone życzenie Ocieplając trzęsące się dłonie Jakbym nigdy nie stracił światła, którym zostało zapalone Czyste, białe myśli, które wypadły z mojej piersi Proszę, nie roztrzaskajcie się Bo życzliwość sypała się z nieba Śnieg zgromadził się jak skrzydła Zwijające się wokół moich ramion To jedyna rzecz, która będzie chronić ciepło Otaczające mnie i ciebie |-| Angielski= The frozen night stands still We have began waiting for the warmth The dreams that have scattered from praying too much What will come true from those fragments? The hearts that have passed by one another in beauty, even at daybreak in the streets that are too far away We, from the stars of midwinter Fleet within our dreams The pure white feelings that fell from my chest Have overflown and shook me Because the kindness has spilled from the sky The snow has drawn together like wings Wrapping around my shoulders Those people who have "Embraced loneliness and cannot live" Have fallen in love with weakness, so... Things cannot just change by a faint touch from the lips But the tomorrow that has frozen somewhere Seems to draw together The pure white thoughts that faintly pile up If at least they can follow me I wonder what I will be able to do in this loneliness? The snow has closed up like wings To protect the only warmth I hold this new born wish Giving those shaking hands warmth As if I'll never lose that light which had been lit The pure white thoughts that have fallen from my chest Please remain all unshattered Because the kindness has spilled from the sky The snow has gathered together like wings Wrapping around my shoulders The only thing that will protect the warmth Enveloping me and you. |-| Kanji= 冷凍の夜はまだ立って 私たちは暖かさを始めたのを待っている 祈ってからはあまり散在している夢 どのような真の断片から来るのだろうか？ 夜明けの街でも別の美しさでは、 1つに合格したの心は、遠く離れているも 私たちは真冬の星から 車両内に私たちの夢 それは私の胸から落ちたの真っ白な気持ち 飛行したことがありますが、私を横に振った これは、優しさが空から流出している 翼のように一緒に雪を集めている 私の肩の周りの折り返し "孤独を受け入れているとそれらの人々は生きていけない" 恋に弱点があるので、落ち... 物事は、唇からかすかなタッチで変更することはできません しかし、それはどこかに、明日を凍結している 一緒に描くようだ 純粋な白の考えは、かすかに杭 少なくとも私の場合は従うことができます 私はこの孤独に行なうことができるだろうか？ 雪の翼のように閉じている 唯一の暖かさを保護するために 私はこの新しい生まれの願いを開催 握手は暖かさを与えること 私は点灯していたかのように光を失うことは決してないだろう から下落しているのは私の胸の真っ白な考え 以下はすべて崩壊したままである これは、優しさが空から流出している 雪の翼のように一緒に集まっている 私の肩の周りの折り返し は、暖かさを保護する唯一の事 私包絡しています。 |-| Rōmaji= otetsuku yoru tachidomarezu bokura hajimaru netsu wo matteru motomesugite chigireru yume sonna kakera de nani ga kanau no? KIREI ni surechigau kokoro yoake mo toosugiru machi de bokura wa mafuyu no hoshi yori muchuu de hakanai mune ni ochita shiroi omoi ga afuredashite boku wo yurashite sora ga koboshita yasashisa dakara yuki wa yoseatta TSUBASA no you ni kimi no kata wo tsutsumu yo "hitori dake de irarenai" to hito wa yowasa wo koi ni suru kara kasuka ni fureru kuchibiru ni kaerareru mono wa nakutemo dokoka de kogoeteru ashita wo hikiyoseru you ni awaku tsumoru shiroi omoi wo semete kimi ni tsutaeraretara nani ga dekiru no? sono sabishisa de yuki wa tojirareta TSUBASA no you ni tada nukumori mamotte umaretate no negai wo kakaeteru furueru sono te wo atatamete ageyou tomoshita hikari miushinawanai you ni mune ni ochita shiroi omoi yo douka nani mo kowasanu mama sora ga koboshita yasashisa dakara yuki wa yoseatta TSUBASA no you ni kimi no kata wo tsutsumu yo tada nukumori mamotte kimi to boku wo tsutsundeyuku Posłuchaj thumb|300px|left|Pełna Wersja Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Ending